


Morning Tea, and Morning Sex

by hazzalou143



Category: One Direction, directioners
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalou143/pseuds/hazzalou143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works as a barista at Starbucks.  Louis is an employee at the salon across the street.  Louis always goes to Starbucks before work, but he’s never seen Harry.  Harry started taking morning shifts for some extra money, and he usually dreads work.  Now that he sees Louis every morning (well almost), he’s come to enjoy waking up early in the morning.  One day Harry puts his number on Louis drink and, at first Louis thought he was being too forward and well Harry isn’t quite his type… but theres something about Harry that Louis wants to explore…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Tea, and Morning Sex

Louis Tomlinson was gonna be late for work, but that didn’t stop him from stopping at the Starbucks across the street from his salon. He was in need of coffee anyway to help him recover from the wild night he had shared with the lads down at G-A-Y. He walked in and ordered, without even looking up from his wallet, a venti Tazo iced tea. Black, no sugar. When he looked up to pay the man he was met with a new face, one he’d never seen before. “What’s your name?” the young lad asked, pulling Louis back to reality. He didn’t realize it but he had been staring at the handsome new boy. “Louis.”, he said with a chuckle.  
“Nice to meet you Louis. ‘M Harry.”, he said with a sparkle in his eye. Harry then began to make his tea. Louis was quite glad he decided to make a pitstop before work, even though he was already late.  
“One Venti Tazo iced for Louis.” Louis was pulled from his thoughts and looked up to find Harry smiling at him, his perfect arms stretching out holding his tea. He noticed his tattoos, though some of them may be a bit silly, he still somehow thought they were incredibly sexy.  
Louis spent the rest of his day thinking about him. He didnt quite know what to feel about the young boy quite yet… he wasn’t exactly his type, and besides he just got out of a very tumultuous relationship with Liam. Liam is more of a jock, not quite as tall and mysterious as the Harry lad. Harry may be some fun to fool around with though, he thought.

___________________________________________________________

It had been a few months and they had kept their flirting up. The girls at the salon had been teasing him about his barista-lover-boy and kept telling Louis to make a move but Louis still kept his distance, not wanting to get too close to someone so outside of his comfort zone. He still thought it was fun to keep flirting with the cute Starbucks boy.  
One morning Harry had been especially chatty, asking him how he was, how was his day yesterday. Louis didn’t pay much attention to the fact he kept the conversation going, until he finally gave him his tea and Harry had written his number on it. Louis noticed as he was walking away, and looked back to see Harry watching him. Harry mouthed the words “Call me.” and with that Louis walked out of the cafe’ not knowing what to do about his “admirer.” He didn’t know if he wanted to actually date the fellow so he decided he’d sleep on it.

______________________________________________________

*Harry and Louis were pushed up against the wall in the front hallway of Louis flat. The smell of coffee lingered on Harry and he tasted like cigarettes. Louis wanted him, and he wanted him so bad. He had never had any feeling like this towards anyone before.  
Harry started moaning and grinding against Louis’ hips, causing him to moan with him. The taller boy brought his hands down and started fooling with Louis belt, trying to get it undone. Finally he got the belt undone and went down on Louis. Louis could feel Harry’s hot breath against him as he moved down his body. Louis was completely wrecked already and wanted nothing more than Harry’s mouth working his cock. Harry took down his briefs and…*

Louis woke up and looked to the clock; 4:47am. Shit, Louis had to be up in a few hours to go to work and that dream got him as hard as a rock. He pulled the covers back and began playing with himself thinking about what else could have happened in that steamy dream he had just had. Then he realized that this might be about the time Harry might be getting at Starbucks to open up, so he took out his phone and texted the number Harry had given him.  
hiii its louis. i just woke up haha a little earlier then planned. xx  
Louis returned to his work, working his hard cock up and down thinking of Harry. He was already leaking precum just at the thought of Harry. He thought of Harrys long perfect fingers, working his arsehole, prepping him for Harry. Louis had begun to finger himself at the thought, moaning in ecstasy.  
His phone went off with a message from Harry.  
good morning sweetness. i was beginning to think you were never gonna text me haha  
Louis chuckled and typed back:  
nah youre too cute to pass up lol ;)  
Louis quickly got back to work trying to finish himself off now so he can talk to Harry. He felt that hot feeling start to grow deep inside him. Louis stroked faster and faster and came with thick spurts across his stomach and chest and without even realizing it moaning out Harrys name.  
Louis looked down and saw two new messages from Harry.  
im gonna grab a shower sweet, ill brb  
back, you miss me?  
L: yes haha it seemed like forever xx  
H:well ill see you later at work yeah? you always come in for that iced tea haha xx  
L:you will definitely see me later handsome ;) ttyl, gotta get ready for work.  
Louis decided he’d take his time getting ready for work today. Make sure he looked his best for Harry.  
After taking his time getting ready and making sure his hair was perfect and his outfit perfect and everything perfect perfect perfect he started heading towards Starbucks. On the drive there his thoughts wandered to his dream with Harry, getting him hard once again. Shit, he thought. He took the long way just to make sure it went down by the time he got there.  
Parking at the salon across the street, he quickly walked into Starbucks. Harry was helping a customer so he hadn’t noticed Louis come in yet, so Louis just stood there for a minute, kind of admiring him… the way his awkwardly long limbs moved, but he was so sexy at the same time… his jawline and the way his curls framed his face… and his beautiful green eyes, brought out even more by the green Starbucks apron he was wearing.  
The person standing behind him in line caught his attention, as the line was moving forward now. Louis hadn’t realized he had been daydreaming. He got up to the register and the curly haired boy smiled at him. “Hey hot stuff,” he beamed, “lemme guess, Venti Tazo iced tea. Black?”  
Louis was so infatuated by this boy. The boy with curls. The boy with awkwardly long limbs. The boy who’s so much taller than him he could be a model. The boy with incredible green eyes, and jawline for days. His smile, gleaming white, you would’ve never guessed he worked at a coffee shop. He didn’t want to admit it, but he may have fallen for this boy.  
After a quick chat he headed across the street to work and told the girls about their early morning conversation. He heard his phone ring and he looked to see a text from Harry:  
im on my break, wanna come over for a coffee and a chat?  
Louis blushed with excitement.  
be right over stud. xx  
With that he left his salon on an early break to go meet the lanky, sexy man. He walked across the street, trying his best to maintain his composure as he entered the shop. Looking around he couldn’t find him, so he just decided to take a seat.  
“There you are my sexy boy.” Harry said as he sat down on the couch next to him, purposely sitting a bit close so he could sneak his hand on his thigh. Louis admired the way he looked as he sipped his coffee, thinking of something clever to say.  
The whole time they talked Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off of Harry’s lips. His perfect, pink lips. And the way they moved when Harry talked. Louis couldn’t get enough of Harrys deep, husky voice. So low and sexy. His mind began to wander again…  
“Louis? Hello? Louiisss?”, Louis snapped back to reality and looked at Harry. Shit, he thought. He didn’t even realize he was getting hard, and Harrys was staring right at his… situation.  
“Oh my god I’m terribly sorry Harry- oh this- this is so embarassing I- I’ll go I’m sorry.” Louis stood up to leave but Harry grabbed his wrist so he’s stay.  
“It’s fine no worries. Happens to all of us… Why don’t you wait here for a moment eh?”  
Louis agreed to wait, although he was terribly mortified. He sat and waited for Harry while he waited for his “situation” to clear up.  
“Follow me.”, Harry announced as he returned. Louis was confused and followed Harry out of the cafe’ and out into to Starbucks parking lot.  
“Call off work, say you got sick or something. Let’s get back to my place and I’ll make you a proper lunch and we can watch movies if you’d like.”  
Louis of course agreed, and couldn’t wait. He texted Eleanor back at the salon: somethings come up. be back in a jiffy. sorry cant explain now.  
It was a tuesday, not a particularly busy day at the salon and Louis was just one of the receptionists so it would’ve been fine. He couldn’t help but stare at Harry as he drove to his flat. He shared a small flat with his sister 5 minutes from there.  
They arrived and got upstairs, apartment 3D. Louis was hungry, but not for food. He had been thinking about Harry nonstop and wanted nothing more than to feel his long fingers wrapped around his cock. The second they got in the door, Louis latched himself onto Harry in a moment of heated passion. Harry, kind of surprised, kind of not, melted into Louis and began feeling him all over with his hands.  
Harry led them to his bedroom where Louis promptly removed his shirt, exposing his tattoos to Harry. Harry wasted no more time and only broke the kiss to remove his shirt as well. They sat on the edge of the bed, Louis straddling him, now back into their deep kiss. The younger boy threw Louis onto the bed and got above him and began grinding down onto his crotch, them both rutting against eachother in need of friction. Louis’ hands wandered down to Harry’s pants and undid them. sliding them down enough so he can get his hand in Harry’s briefs.  
Louis was shocked at the size and girth of Harry’s cock, it was bigger than he had even dreamed about. Harry quickly stood up and removed his pants and knickers and hovered just above Louis’s head, enticing Louis with his cock, already dripping with pre-come. Louis looked straight into Harry’s eyes, Harry looking down at him with puppy eyes and Louis knew what he wanted, so badly. So he started by teasing the tip of it with his tongue, Harry beginning to lose it.  
“C’mon Lou-boo suck it already.”  
Louis grinned and took as much of it he could down at a time, and Harry threw his head back in pleasure, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Louis spent quite a while working Harry up with his mouth and tongue, and he could tell Harry wanted to come, so he looked up at him, and switched positions.  
Louis was now over Harry. They were 69ing, Louis sucking off Harry while Harry prepped Louis. Harry was teasing Louis hole with his tongue, and kissing his arse all over. Harry then began pushing his tongue in and out of Louis, and made his back arch and moan. Louis began fucking himself on Harry’s tongue, practically riding his face.  
Louis was wrecked and he hadn’t even been fucked yet by Harry, so he turned his body around and kissed Harry’s neck and chest, leaving little love bites as he fingered himself getting ready to take Harry.  
“Goddammit Harry, I want you to fuck me already.”  
Harry grabbed the lube and a condom out from under his bed and started lubing himself up as he watched Louis finger himself some more, moaning loudly as he stared right into Harry’s eyes. Harry couldn’t help but jump on Louis, both of them a sweaty, horny mess. Harry pushed his forehead against Louis’ and began to thrust himself slowly into Louis.  
“Fuck Harry- oh- lord God ohohoh FUCK.”, Harry had stopped moving and was all the way inside Louis.  
“FUCKING MOVE.”  
And with that Harry slowly pulled almost al the way out and slammed into Louis.  
“Fuck- fu- ohmigod. FuckmeyesHarryohfuckfuckfuckme.”  
Harry was pounding the shit out of Louis.  
“Fuck Lou- so- ARGH- tight goddammit.”  
Harry kept pounding into Louis, as loud moans and Harry Harry oh fuck’s and Louis-oh fuck’s filled the room. Louis could feel a hot pit developing in his stomach.  
“Fuck Harry- keep going I’m gonna---”, Louis couldn’t even finish his sentence and Harry had made him come untouched all over his tummy and chest. Harry was almost in tears with pleasure as he let out one last Looouuuiissssssaaahhhhfuck and came in the condom.  
Both of them were absolutely wrecked, and they laid there a sweaty, sticky mess. Harry pulled out, Louis sucking in his breath because his arse was raw and sensitive. Harry disposed of the condom, his cock still hard and it had been a good 5 minutes since he came.

___________________________________________________________________

Louis woke up next to Harry. In Harry’s bed. Not knowing how long he slept, nor when he had fallen asleep. He heard his phone somewhere in the mess of clothes and blankets ringing.  
“Fuck.”, he said as he looked down at his phone. Twelve missed calls and texts from El.  
Harry had woken up by then, “What’s wrong?”, he asked groggily.  
“What time is it? Shit i gotta get back to work. Fuck where are my-”  
“Lou relax… lay back down sweetness it’ll be alright.”  
Louis couldn’t relax, and he just realized he had now missed a whole days worth of work and he just hoped El could cover for him. There was no point in worrying now, seeing as it was 9:37 pm and he would’ve gotten off of work four hours ago.  
So Louis laid back down with his lover, and Harry put on the TV and they slowly drifted back to sleep watching late-night reruns of Golden Girls.


End file.
